20s A Difficult Age Wiki
A Peplum Epic: 20s A Difficult Age 20s A Difficult Age also known as A Peplum Epic: 20s A Difficult Age, simply'' 20s ''or abbreviated as'' T.A.D.A. ''is a sword and sandal epic created by Marcus Orelias based on the rap album of the same name. The epic timelines the spiritual journey of Harnuphis Bukouloi and Marcus Antoninus from beginning to end and follows various characters throughout their twenties including protagonist turned antagonist Avidius Cassius as well as the antagonist The Mysterious Man. 20s A Difficult Age contains typical story motifs common to the sword-and-sandal genre as well as unconventional. Shifting the story, 20s A Difficult Age focuses on the Antoninus family, their relation to Harnuphis and beyond. The Epic Plot During the First Frontier Wars, a spiritually gifted young woman named Harnuphis delivers a message to Marcus Antoninus who succeeds in his public life but continues to struggle in his personal life. Together they work to stop the antagonist Avidius Cassius, a dictator rising to power. Characters Families Etymology In 20s A Difficult Age to maintain a historical continuity many of the cities are referenced by their original earliest known names for example Rome is referenced as "Latium" (Lay-Shum), Africa is referenced as "Akebula", Egypt is referenced as "Kemet" (Heh-Met or Keh-Met) or respectably "Aegypt" as referred to by the Latian people. Series Themes 20s a Difficult Age explores many themes that encompass what people in their 20s and beyond struggle with including mental health, social acceptance, love, relationships, living cost and much more. Although not explicitly expressed through dialogue many of the themes can be seen through the character's actions and personalities. Musical Themes } " |- |- ! class="nb2-firstheading" style="background:#000000; padding-top:0;" | Compositions and Motifs |- | }" | "Peplum motif" · "The Danube River" · "Arrival in Latium"·"The Mysterious Man motif" · "The Light Theme" · "Epilogue" |- |- |} |- class="nb2-end" style="background: #000000;" | style="padding-bottom:0;" | action=edit}} [edit] |} Original Album Music On August 26, 2017 after nearly 5 years of being in production the album'' 20s A Difficult Age was released. The album features production from main producer Sulyiman, Keith Dixon, ADOTHEGOD, Kevin Davis, Lee Major and contained 15 songs each heavily conceptual, featuring sound effects from Skywalker Sound and designed by Weird Animal Studios. '''Features' T.A.D.A. primarily contained features from vocalist Stephan Marcellus, Ozzie, Michael Levy and Sulyiman (who also voiced Avidius Cassius). With the exception of Sulyiman, the features are not listed as characters. Continuity Due to the ongoing changes throughout the five years, 20s a Difficult Age has subtle nuances due to listeners, listening and not seeing the album. Examples: * In the opening monologue of Elysium Avidius Cassius refers to the city of "Latium" - where the album is set - as "Rome" to indoctrinate modern geography so the location is easily known. * There are three time jumps in the album. During and after the song Twenties ''leading into Prelude: Martyr and between Intermission: The Arrival at Latium and ''Prelude: Capitol. '' * Annia Antoninus's name is correctly pronounced (Ah-Nee-Ah) but is also pronounced quickly as (An-Yah). '''Art' The album's cover was designed over 100 times in photoshop from scratch by Marcus Orelias and features the She Wolf on a blue decaying fresco wall in the Antoninus villa as explained in the song Twenties Pt. II: "Let me tell you the story of Rome. I'll bring this up again when I'm home. Matter of fact, Imma paint it on a fresco." - Marcus Orelias (as Marcus Antoninus) Much of the concept art was handled by senior film industry concept and visual effects artist Chris Bonura. Where as character portrait concepts were completed by Marcus Orelias and visual artist Cristina Bencina. Latest activity Category:Unconverted nav templates Category:Browse